kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zack
Well damn First FF cameo we had in years.. This was quite an eye-opener for me, literally. Kaihedgie 14:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's about time we had more FF cameos:D.--Masgrande 15:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Zack is awesome!FaythOfFenrir 15:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Now give us more FFVI and an FFIV character and I'll be happy Kaihedgie 17:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Dude wtf is with his waist—Urutapu 19:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Is it just me who realize that Olympus Coliseum shows badass ff characters? First Cloud, then Auron, now Zack??? What's next? Balthier? Sephiroth Expect * Seiyuu: Kenichi Suzumura * VA: Rick Gomez * Role: Wants to be a hero. * World Storyline: Similar to Crisis Core (With Sephiroth, Cloud, & Tifa). 23:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I think so, too.--'NinjaSheik' 23:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Other Details Zack's Sword and stomach guard are still branded with the Shinra Logo. When Zack is Summoned via D-Link, he uses Materia-based attacks. You confused Shinra with SOLDIER Kaihedgie 07:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) SOLDIER is a part of Shinra, you know HarpieSiren 08:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) They have separate logos though. Tryin' to be specific here. Shinra isn't mentioned in KH anyway Kaihedgie 08:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *SOLDIER - http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:SOLDIER_Logo.jpg *Shinra - http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shin-ra_logo.jpg Need I say more? Kaihedgie 08:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) SOLDIER has been mentioned in Cloud's entries in Jiminy's Journal, before. Which doesn't really make all that much sense. Considering that A: Cloud wasn't in SOLDIER and B: It's an alternate universe so the stuff that happened in FFVII didn't happen in KH. HarpieSiren 08:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Maybe they'll be trying to figure out why Jiminy has the word "SOLDIER" in his journal for cloud. Wouldn't be surprised if that showed up in whatever that game is they're making for the cell phone. Which, honestly, I won't get.--Pkthis 23:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) And now for a lame pun Zack is the seventh FFVII character to make an appearance in the KH series Kaihedgie 01:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Body Praportions "is it me or dose he seem to be WAY thinner than normal? in the sceen with him and Terra, his waste is like a womans. my Theory is that Zacks design is to make it look like hes origonaly from the same world as Hrec. you know, make it so in KH Hercs home world could be Zacks home world, his outfit is also an indication to make me think so, maybe hes a student under Phil. its posssable that Zack and Phil may have the same friendship and conections as Zack and angeal had in FF7:Crisis Core. but again its all just a theory of mine ~Ixbran" I think so, too, about Zack and Phil's relationship. I'm hoping that Phil will call him "Zack the Puppy". Zero attention span, and reckless as a puppy. Tee hee hee!--'NinjaSheik' 02:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, making him look Hercules-esque is obviously the intent. Just look at his legs. The problem is his head is still Finally Fantastic and looks out of place as hell.—Urutapu 03:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC)